Winter Happiness
by Innocent heart2
Summary: A bunch of winter ramblings from our favorite cast of countries.


_**Mizu: Okay, I've been trying to write something for Hetalia ever since I started watching it. But it's so random (plus the fact that I write mainly stories with pairings and can't bring myself to pair up Countries) that I haven 't been able to focus well on it. So I decided to use it to improve myself. So here it is. I gave myself a challenge to write this short ramblings. The catch is that I can't go over two hundred words, which if you guys have read some of my stories and seen how wordy they can be, it can easily be understand. So here's the first five that I've gotten done. I'll be working on this periodically so who knows when I'll update next. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, it would be no where as amazing as it is now.**_

_**By the way, all of these drabbles as of right now are placed in the middle of a very snowing winter. **_

* * *

_**Winter Happiness**_

* * *

_Title: Mindless joy_

_Characters: America and England_

_Words: 152 out of 200_

_._

_"_Yo, Britian!" America exclaimed happily as he bounded into the room, "Wanna go kill some time?"

"I can't right now," England sighed, putting down his newspaper, "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Huh? Busy with what?" America asked.

"Oh you know, taxes, military training, world stage affairs," England sighed again, "Just the regular depressing stuff."

"Depressing?" America repeated, confused.

"Yes," England nodded as he rubbed his head.

"You really shouldn't let that stuff get to ya, bro!" America beamed.

"You really don't seem effected by it," England blinked, "How do you deal with it all?"

"Deal with what?" America chuckled.

"The stress of it all," England explaioned.

"Oh, that's easy!" America laughed loudly, "I ignore everything!"

"You bloody wanker!" England snapped, shaking the other violently, "How can you be so mindlessly joyful and dumb all the time!"

* * *

*England and America* Hetalia!

* * *

_Title: A Chilling Smile_

_Characters: Russia and France_

_Words: 165 out of 200_

_._

"Brr…I freaking hate the cold!" France shivered, cursing at the snow that was slowly falling.

"Oh, I don't think it's that bad," Russia chuckled from behind him.

"Ah!" France screamed, "Russia! Don't scare me like that!"

"Tell me," Russia smiled, "Why don't you like this weather?"

"Well," France smirked, "No one at my home would be caught dead out in it. It freezes one to the bone and makes people very unattractive with those vulgar running noses."

"I see…" Russia said, smile still there.

"Hm? Oh, how insensitive of me," French chuckled lightly, "What is it that you like of this weather, my dear Russia?"

"That is simple," Russia laughed gently as his smile darkened, "When it snows, it reminds me of the pureness of the earth and how it inspires my desire to crush those that stand in my way. Like many of the people who I know right now…"

"Ah!" France screamed again before rushing out into the snow, "I love the snow!"

* * *

*Russia and France* Hetalia!

* * *

_Title: Snowy Smile_

_Characters: Italy and Germany_

_Words: 129 out of 200_

_._

"Hey! Hey Germany!" Italy beamed, running up to his BFF, "Let's go do something fun!"

"Something fun?" Germany repeated, "Like what?"

"Let's go play in the snow!" Italy exclaimed, trying to drag his friend out the door, "We could make a snow man, go sledding, make snow angels, or even have a snow ball fight!"

"Snow ball fight?" Germany blinked.

"Yeah! Italy smiled, "It's really fun and all we have to do is throw balls of snow at each other!"

"That does sound like fun…" Germany said, smiling just a little.

Twenty minutes later…

"M-Maybe th-this wa-wasn't the b-best idea," Italy stuttered from under his new snowsuit.

"Yeah," Germany nodded, laughing inside his head at his friend's snowman form.

'But it was fun,' Germany thought with a smile.

* * *

*Italy and Germany* Hetalia!

* * *

_Title: Having a ball_

_Characters: Spain and France_

_Words: 131 out of 200_

_._

"Man, that Russia really freaked me out," France muttered to himself.

"Hey there France!" Spain greeted, walking up behind the blonde.

"Ah!" France screamed, flinching, "Don't do that to me, Spain!"

"Do what?" Spain blinked.

"Nothing," France sighed, "It was just that I thought you were Russia for a second."

"Haha! Me? Russia?" Spain laughed, "What a great humor you have!'

"I suppose…Say, what do you think of this weather, Spain?" France questioned.

"Dunno," Spain shrugged, "It's good and bad, I guess."

"Good and bad?" France blinked.

"Well yeah," Spain grinned, "It's bad cause it's cold and no one wants to go out."

"So what's good about it?" France chuckled.

"This," Spain laughed as he nailed France in the face with a snowball.

"You jerk!" France snapped before chasing after Spain.

* * *

*Spain and France* Hetalia!

* * *

_Title: Smile After the Meeting_

_Characters: Russia and Sealand_

_Words: 147 out of 200_

_._

"Finally!" Sealand smirked as he crept into the room, "That jerk Britain finally left for the day! Now to play the ultimate trick on him!"

"Why hello there," Russia greeted from behind him.

"Ah!" Sealand gasped, jumping a bit, "Oh, why hello dear sir!"

"What is such a weak and puny guy like you doing here?" Russia asked, ruffling his hair.

'I can't tell him cause he might tell Britain,' Sealand thought.

"Just playing and having some fun," Sealand beamed.

"Really?" Russia asked, aura darkening, "Do you want to know what I do for fun?"

"What's that sir?" Sealand smiled, grimacing as the pressure on his scalp increased.

"I plot the demise of the idiots around me and take over smaller countries," Russia said darkly, smile still there on his face.

"I-I see…" Sealand stuttered.

'Somebody! Help me! Even jerky Britain! Help!' Sealand screamed in his head.

* * *

*Sealand and Russia* Hetalia

* * *

_**Mizu: Keep in mind that I love all reviews and suggestions! Oh, and sorry if I didn't get Spain right...I've only watched Hetalia Axis Powers so far so I've kind only seen him twice. I hope I was close though. Okay, in the next one will be China, Greece, Japan, The Baltic Trembling Trio, France, Italy, and America...hopefully. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please send them my way! kk, I think that's it. Ciao for now!**_

**_Italy: And remember! Make Pasta, not War!_**


End file.
